Naruto's new life
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Naruto smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Shinobi-san but I saw your light come on so I figured I wouldn't be waking you up." The man watched him, "Feel free to refuse most people do but could I maybe trouble you for a little food." rating due to content involved and future chapters. Just doing the mature rating cause I'm lazy and don't want to change it every time
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was blanketed by a thick layer of snow. The flakes fell down fat and heavy. One little boy with bright sun blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen. His face had three identical lines on each cheek like whiskers. But what stood out about this boy though was the fact he was wearing ratty Capri pants and a black ratty too big long sleeved shirt. It was very thin more suited for cool weather not freezing cold weather like snow. His feet were barefoot and so black from the dirt that you couldn't tell. But what stood out as more wrong about the boy is the fact he was covered in bruises. He had gashes as well and a few broken bones. He was also really skinny. Extremely skinny even.

The boy was named Uzumaki Naruto. He was actually three years old. He was walking through the freezing cold streets huddled over trying to keep warm. The wind was howling and blowing snow everywhere it was looking like it was going to turn into a giant blizzard. Naruto was walking along the main street and had left it and had ended up in the 7th district. Which was all Jonin housing mostly. A few Chunin lived there if they could afford it but it was mostly Jonin. Naruto had come across a large building it was completely dark. He was going to leave and try another building when a light came on. It was on the fifth floor but Naruto bit his lip. He just decided to go for it maybe they'd be nice to him and at least give him some bread.

He went up to the floor and started looking under the doors and found one with the light on and he stood there for a little while. Before he raised his hand and tapped on the door with his little fist. He knew they weren't likely to recognize him being as filthy as he was. He was hoping they wouldn't recognize him.

When the door opened it was a fit and relatively tall man who answered. With spiky silver hair and one grey eye. The other was closed and bore a scar over it. His lower face was covered by a mask. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with ANBU style black pants on. The shirt showed off his muscles rather well actually. Naruto was shocked this man was awesome in his eyes.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Shinobi-san but I saw your light come on so I figured I wouldn't be waking you up." The man watched him, "Feel free to refuse most people do but could I maybe trouble you for a little food." Naruto was fidgeting a lot, "I'm really hungry and I haven't been able to find anything in a few months not since it got so cold."

The man was actually shocked and moved aside from the door and Naruto thought for sure he was going to shut it in his face he'd had that a lot but the man said, "Come in kiddo. It's too cold to stay outside tonight. If you do you'll freeze to death before morning comes."

Naruto wasn't too trusting after being betrayed so much he backed away and the man frowned and crouched down and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise all I'm offering is a hot meal, a nice bath, some warmer clothes, and a soft warm bed to sleep in tonight."

Naruto wanted to believe him but was apprehensive and said, "I've heard that before Shinobi-san. Civilians lie but Ninja lie more. And the higher your rank the more you lie."

The man smiled under his mask and said, "That is true and it's a sound philosophy. But have you met any of the animal masked Ninja before?"

Naruto had to think it'd been a long time since he'd had any interaction with them. They'd been rotated off his guard and the Matron at the Orphanage hadn't wasted anytime in throwing him out on his own. He said, "Yeah but it was a really long time ago and I only vaguely remember the one I do."

"Do you remember their mask?" said the man

"Either a dog or a wolf that was snarling." Said Naruto quietly

The man smiled again and said, "Stay here alright."

He made sure Naruto could see him as he got in his closet and pulled out a mask and came over and knelt down and said, "Was it this one by chance?"

Naruto was shocked it was the exact one and he said, "Yeah."

He smiled and said, "Then you know I won't hurt you. If I was going to do that I would've done so before right?"

Naruto said, "I guess."

He stood up and motioned him in and said, "Come on its cold out there."

Naruto was still hesitant and said, "Alright Shinobi-san I am going to trust you. But remember you showed me your mask if you hurt me I'll tell on you."

He smiled and said, "Got it. Even make it easy for you. Names Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto took the offered Nin ID as he came in and said, "Ok Hatake-san." He looked at the ninja before him, "Please don't make me regret my decision to trust you."

Kakashi saw the pleading eyes and smiled and said, "I promise buddy."

Once inside Kakashi made a clone and said, "He'll work on food alright. So why don't we get you cleaned up and in some new clothes and treat these injuries huh?"

Naruto bit his lip and said, "Ok Hatake-san."

They went into the bathroom and he started the water and after it warmed up he said, "How's this buddy? I like it hot so I need you to check to make sure that I don't burn you ok."

Naruto checked and said, "It's a little hot."

He added more cold water and said, "Better."

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

Kakashi helped him with his shirt and Naruto undid his pants and took them off. He wasn't even wearing underwear and Kakashi said, "How come you're not wearing any undergarments?"

"They wear out faster than my pants do…plus their destroyed more often than not." Said Naruto quietly toward the end.

Kakashi didn't like that implication and said, "You've been raped before?"

Naruto frowned and Kakashi said, "Do you know how a baby is made?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm 3 sir not stupid. I know what sex is. I've run into enough street girls with men to know what it is."

Kakashi said, "Alright rape is someone forcing another person to have sex with them when they don't want to."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi pet his head and said, "Can you tell me how many times you've been raped? If you remember."

"I don't know the exact number sir. But it's been going on for as long as I can remember." Said Naruto who frowned while looking at the water in the tub, "Even some of the Animal masks have done it."

Now that really pissed Kakashi off and he said, "Alright well when were done here if dinner isn't done yet then you can help me with some sketches alright. I'll make sure their punished for it." Kakashi had a horrifying thought, "Is that why you were so reluctant to come in here. Cause other people who have offered the same thing have hurt you like that?"

Naruto's vision blurred and he said, "Yes sir. They offer me exactly as you have but it always comes with a price. If I wanted the food I had to blow them. I had to join them in the bath if I wanted to get clean. If I wanted the bed they promised I had to share with them which always resulted in them wanting sex."

Kakashi felt horrid for this kid. He merely hugged him despite the fact he was filthy and said, "I promise that won't happen again." He moved and made the boy look at him, "Where are your parents?"

"They died the day I was born." Said Naruto

"So why don't you live at the Orphanage then?" said Kakashi

Naruto sniffled and said, "I used to. But after the animal Nin got rotated off me she threw me out."

Kakashi was horrified and grabbed a washrag and soaked it before he started cleaning his face and Naruto was confused and said, "Mister what's wrong?"

Once it was clean enough Kakashi in shock said, "Naruto."

Naruto backed away only for Kakashi to wrap him in his arms and he said, "It's alright Naruto your safe here with me. I promise no one is ever going to hurt you again. And I will make them pay for what they have done to you." He moved and made the boy look at him, "If you want Naruto you can stay here with me. I have an extra room you can have. You won't have to worry about anything anymore I promise."

Naruto was apprehensive and Kakashi smiled and said, "How about you stay till winters over at least? If you want to leave you can. I'll make sure you have a place to stay. If you want to stay then you can alright."

Naruto said, "Can I think on if first Hatake-san? I've trusted too many people only to be stabbed in the back."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Of course. Take as long as you want deciding. But all I ask is that you stay here while you decide. The weather isn't safe for you to be outside alright."

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok."

So Kakashi gave him a bath and got him clean. He had to change the water five times before he was clean. Once he was clean he had him wrapped in a towel. He sent a clone to the Uchiha compound knowing they had a boy Naruto's age and height at least. Kakashi got him dressed in a pair of dog paw print pajamas and then sat down with him and went over ones who had hurt him. They worked for hours on what they looked like. Kakashi especially focused on the ones who had invited him into their homes only to rape him. Once food was done they sat down to eat. Naruto was amazed at the food. They had rice and grilled fish with steamed vegetables. Naruto actually ate everything and even had seconds. Kakashi encouraged him to eat as much as he wanted but after two helpings Naruto felt sick.

He was upset because he didn't want to make him angry and Kakashi merely smiled at him and said, "It's alright Naruto. You said you haven't eaten in a while so your stomach just isn't used to food. After a few days of regular meals then it'll be better."

They went to the room and Kakashi put him to bed. He actually tucked him in knowing from experience Naruto never had that from the matron unlike the other kids. He crouched near his bed and said, "Do you want a story or maybe a song before you go to sleep?"

Naruto was shocked and quietly said, "Song."

Kakashi smiled and got up and sat on the bed and opened his arms and said, "Come here buddy." He saw the look, "I used to live with your parents when I was younger. I thought you'd like to hear your mother's favorite lullaby. She always held me and rocked me when she sang to me. I was merely going to do the same thing."

Naruto went over to him and climbed in his lap and Kakashi merely held Naruto's little frame in his arms as he started to rock and hum before he started to sing to him…

 _Hush now, my story  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltz on the waves  
Diving in the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long-lost lullabies_

 _Won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by._

 _Oh, Won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
_

Naruto was lying in his arms and he was rubbing his back as he rocked him. Naruto for the first time in his life felt safe and actually snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

 _Oh, Won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free  
Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll bye  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

Kakashi smiled as he rocked Naruto some more till he was absolutely sure he was asleep. He laid him down and covered him up. He kissed his head and felt bad he didn't have anything for Naruto to cuddle with in his sleep like most kids did. He summoned his most trusted dog and quietly said, "I want you to stay here with the pup. He's likely to have nightmares. He's had it rough really rough Pakkun."

The pug got up on the bed and shocked said, "Naruto."

"Yeah he showed up at my door when I got home from my mission begging for food. Took me showing him my ANBU mask to get him to come in. He still doesn't trust me. I have to talk to the Sandaime. So I need you to watch him alright." Said Kakashi

"You got it Kashi." Said Pakkun who walked up the bed and nuzzled himself under his arm and was pulled closer by Naruto.

Kakashi smiled and left the two of them. He shut the door slightly and left the hallway light on for Naruto. He then made sure everything was locked up before picking up all the drawings and left the area. When he arrived in the Hokage's office he was surprised. He said, "Kakashi is something wrong?"

"I need to have a word with you in private sir." Said Kakashi in his business tone, "It's of the utmost importance."

The Sandaime had his guards leave and said, "Alright we're clear. What is this about?"

"Naruto." Said Kakashi

"He's at the orphanage." Said Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi

"No sir he's not. He is sleeping in my spare bedroom right now curled up with Pakkun." Said Kakashi who tossed the pictures on his desk

"What are these?" said Hiruzen confused as to why over a hundred drawings were tossed at him

"Those are composite sketches I did with Naruto of every single person that has raped him since he was 2 days old." Said Kakashi

Hiruzen was horrified and Kakashi tossed a notebook at him and said, "And those are the names of every ANBU operative who has raped him instead of guarding him."

Hiruzen was disgusted and said, "I will have them all picked up right now."

"Sir the ones I have placed a star on lured him into their homes with the promise of a meal and a bed for the night. Seems that after the ANBU were rotated off him the matron threw him out on the street." Said Kakashi

"They haven't been taken off." Said Hiruzen, "I set a specific team to watch him instead of switching them all the time."

"Are they on the list I handed you?" said Kakashi

Hiruzen went through it only to actually throw it and for it to be grabbed by Kakashi as he said, "I take it they are all on here."

"Damn them all. How is he?" said Hiruzen

"Malnourished, paranoid of every one, bruised up, had a few gashes I had to bind, and extremely submissive. But otherwise he seems fine." Said Kakashi, "You're more than welcome to come see him sir."

Hiruzen felt so old at that moment. He said, "I would love that but I want Naruto to get comfortable first. So I'll come by later and check on him. We'll give him a week before we bring anyone else in. That way he trusts you more. And I will agree to let him stay with you. You're the only one right now I can trust with him it seems besides myself. And I can't take him with the council."

Kakashi said, "Thank you for trusting me with him. But you know sir if you had allowed me to take him in the first place like I asked then none of this would've happened."

Hiruzen shot him a dirty look and Kakashi raised his hands and said, "Was only stating a fact sir. Wasn't accusing you of anything."

Hiruzen allowed the comment to pass and said, "You should get back before he wakes up. I'll take care of this. I'll put Ibiki on it personally. Let him have the fun of rounding up these sickos. Maybe Anko too if I can get her to leave her apartment."

"Where's her apartment? I'll go tell her personally." Said Kakashi

A half hour later saw Kakashi in front of Anko's apartment door. He knocked on it knowing she was probably asleep. When the door opened and showed a 5'4" tall woman with pupil-less light brown eyes and violet hair she was half asleep and she yawned as she said, "Yeah what ya want?"

She was only wearing a large t-shirt that read _I see you noticed how cute I am_ and Kakashi said, "I know its late Anko but can you come with me a moment. You're going to want to put on pants."

Anko looked at him and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from a basket and pulled them on and said, "Alright just make it fast Kakashi I got stuff to do tomorrow."

Kakashi took her to his place and she smirked and said, "If you wanted sex we could've done it in my place."

Kakashi said, "I don't want that. I want you to meet my house guest."

They went to the room and Kakashi took her inside the room and she saw a cute little blonde boy sleeping with Kakashi's main summons curled up against his chest with his thumb in his mouth. Anko couldn't help the smile that came on her face. Before Kakashi could do it she picked up the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered him up. Kakashi got her to come out and once they were out in the living room Anko said, "Never took you for playing Daddy, Kakashi."

"That boy is Uzumaki Naruto. He was thrown from the orphanage. He showed up at my door begging for food wearing these." Kakashi tossed the clothes on the table for her to see, "he was so filthy it took me five baths to get him clean again. Hokage-sama is going to place you on a mission with Ibiki in the morning you're going to take it." Said Kakashi

"What's the mission?' said Anko looking at him from the clothes.

"That little boy from his second day on this earth has been sexually abused by people in our village. By ANBU operatives who were supposed to protect him. By civilians we protect each day. By Nin we work with. He was so distrustful of me when I offered him a place to stay tonight that I had to show him my mask. He's had people offer him food, a bath and clean clothes, and a warm bed only to ask for a blow job in order to get the food. To make him bath with them for the clean clothes. And make him sleep in the same bed as them and have sex with them in order to have a warm place to sleep at night. He is sending you two after them. Naruto and I worked on composites of everyone who hurt him. And I stared the ones who lured him in with false promises. I know Ibiki is vicious but you are worse. I want you to personally deal with those sick fucks. You know what that is like Anko. To believe lies and then be stabbed in the back. My sensei's son still doesn't trust me. I had to endure a suspicious look just for wanting to hold him while I sang him his mother's lullaby." Said Kakashi

Anko felt her hand clench and before either could say anything they heard the small voice that said, "Mister?"

Kakashi turned and they saw Naruto standing in the hallway entrance rubbing his eye with his fist and Kakashi went over and knelt down and said, "Something wrong buddy?"

"I'm thirsty." Said Naruto

Anko smiled and heated up some milk and brought it to him and said, "Here you go little man."

Naruto took it and drank the warm milk and when he had finished the cup which Kakashi helped him hold at the end Anko lifted him up and said, "Come on I'll take you back to bed ok."

Kakashi said, "And the dog there is Pakkun he's my summons. Thought you'd like the company."

Naruto yawned and before Kakashi left he felt the little hand grab his shirt and he looked at him and Naruto tugged which got him to come closer and he was shocked when Naruto kissed his cheek and he smiled and returned it to his head and said, "Sleep tight pup."

Naruto laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck and she put him to bed and he yawned and said, "Who you?"

"Name's Mitarashi Anko. I'm a friend of Kakashi's. And tomorrow I'm going to be one of the ones who hunts down all the ones who hurt you. Promise I'll make them pay for it alright." Said Anko smiling at him

Naruto yawned again and Kakashi came in after he'd been covered up. Naruto wasn't asleep yet and Anko frowned then surprised Kakashi by crawling up on the bed and lying down. Pakkun moved to the pillow above them and she merely slid her arm under him and pulled him against her chest. Naruto actually snuggled up next to her and she merely pet his head running his fingers through his hair. She actually shocked Kakashi when she started humming then started singing…

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Here I wait, and here I stand  
Early morning northern hour hand  
Studying, in solitude  
Looking for, a hidden clue_

 _CHORUS  
I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moo-oon  
_

Kakashi was just shockedAnko knew how to sing and that she was so good at it too. He was completely captivated by her voice. He really was. It was so much like listening to Kushina when she would sing. It was just perfect.

 _Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade  
Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, the hidden tomb_

 _Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth_

 _CHORUS  
I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moo-oon_

 _Condemned me to death  
With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head_

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade  
I will not be swayed  
With the might of the moon by my side_

When she stopped singing she looked at Naruto and saw him still looking at her though it was much sleepier than it had been but not out yet so she smiled and looked at Kakashi who smiled and came over to the bed and got behind Naruto and the two of them surrounded him in their warmth. Kakashi rubbed his back as Anko started another song…

 _Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more_

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way_

 _Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way_

When the song ended Naruto was sound asleep but to Anko's surprise so was Kakashi. She smiled and reached over and ran her fingers through his silver hair. She knew she wasn't going anywhere Kakashi had her pretty good in his hold having put his arm around her waist. She merely looked up and whispered, "Pakkun can you go grab another blanket for us please."

He nodded and left the bed and came back with another one and helped her cover herself and Kakashi and said, "Do you want me to go tell the old man you'll take the mission?"

"Please tell him I'll be in first thing to get my orders." Said Anko

When he left she smiled and went to sleep as well. When Pakkun came back he smiled and went and got the rest of the pack to keep watch since Kakashi was actually out cold. He filled them in on everything that had happened. He had heard what Kakashi said about Naruto when he was talking to Anko. They were not happy and wanted a piece of the bastards themselves. Bull whined that he wanted to be with the pup but Pakkun told him it wasn't possible at the moment. So they all stretched out around the apartment taking up vigil. Pakkun being the smallest stayed with the three of them and the others would alert him if there was a problem.

 _A/N: Thank you for reading this first chapter. Please review I appreciate criticism whether bad or good. Songs used are (in order of appearance) Song of the sea lullaby by Nowlenn Leroy. Lullaby of the moon by David Vitas. Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you again to all my fans for your continued support it means a lot to me._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto was first to wake up. He saw the nice lady from the night before and when he looked he saw the man he was staying with. And for some reason him being in the bed with him didn't bother him. He was happy actually. Naruto crawled out from between them and was really careful not to wake them up. He got on the floor and Pakkun yawned and whispered, "Pup?"

Naruto looked at the small dog and whispered, "Bathroom."

Pakkun got down and accompanied him to the bathroom and when Naruto was done he came out and picked him up and carried him into the living room only to freeze at the sight of the other dogs. Pakkun said, "No worries Pup they're the rest of the pack they won't hurt you. Come on I'll introduce you."

They went inside and Pakkun called them over and said, "Guys this is Kashi's new pup. Pup these are Shiba, Urushi, Uhei, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, and the big one there that's Bull."

Naruto smiled as each one dipped their head or said yo when they were introduced. Bull though went over and licked him and whined as he rubbed his head against Naruto who merely surprised them when he wrapped his arms around Bull's neck and said, "No worries alright Anko-chan said she was going to hurt them. So no crying alright."

Pakkun said, "You understood him?"

"Yeah but it comes from having no one but strays to talk to though Pakkun." Said Naruto

Naruto surprised them though when he said, "Kakashi-san won't get mad if I look for something to eat right?"

"So long as you don't make a mess or hurt yourself then no he won't be mad." Said Pakkun

Naruto went into the kitchen but was too short to reach the handle and he smiled and said, "Bull come here."

Bull went over and Naruto pushed and said, "Down please."

He lay down and Naruto climbed on his back. He was on his knees and holding onto his vest and said, "Up please."

The dogs were surprised the kid was using Bull most would've dragged a chair over to use and Naruto merely stood up being really careful not to hurt the poor dog and then opened the fridge and got out the milk and put it on the counter where he then climbed up on it. He got on out a bowl and then a box of cereal. He poured the cereal into the bowl and then the milk. He leaned over and found a spoon in a drawer. He actually sat on the counter near the sink eating instead of trying to get down. He actually ate two bowls of cereal before putting the bowl and spoon in the sink to be washed later and then put everything else away. He then climbed back down onto bull and he took him into the living room while still on his back. Naruto was giggling but quietly. He was playing with the pack when Pakkun went into the room and onto the bed and said, "Kashi?"

"What Pakkun?" said Kakashi

"I thought I should tell you that its noon. Miss Anko has to report to the Sandaime and is already late. And the pup is hungry and needs something other than cereal to eat." Said Pakkun

Kakashi was up in an instant falling off the bed dragging Anko with him who was so surprised she screamed. Naruto had come running when he heard the loud thud and what he saw had him laughing so bad he was crying. On the floor was Kakashi his legs on the bed with Anko on top of him her legs on either side of his waist and her face planted right on his making them kiss. Anko got off him blushing like crazy and Kakashi rolled over and looked at the hysterically laughing Naruto and growled before going after him. Naruto yelped and ran for it. But though Kakashi was playing Naruto thought he was pissed. He ran from him and hid behind the couch in the ventilation shaft. He was crying even but had his hands over his mouth to keep from making a sound. Kakashi came out there and said, "Ok so where did the pup go."

He looked all around the living room and when he went over to the couch he jumped on top of it and looked over it with a loud, "HA!"

But he was confused when Naruto wasn't there and said, "Pakkun he's still inside right?"

"Smells like it Kakashi." Said Pakkun who said, "Pup it's alright come out."

Naruto wanted to believe him but was too terrified to do it. Kakashi had a bad feeling and moved the couch so he could get behind it and looked in the air system and saw him and said, "Naruto." He opened the grate as Anko stood there watching and reached in to grab him only for Naruto to run away from him, "He's scared of me."

Anko came over and said, "Let me try."

Kakashi moved and let her try and she knelt down and said, "Naruto it's alright. Come here I won't let Kakashi hurt you promise."

Kakashi went to comment that he wouldn't hurt him but realized that would be a moot point if they couldn't get the kid to come out. Naruto sniffled and said, "Swear?"

Kakashi felt horrible right there and Anko smiled and said, "Swear."

Naruto crawled out and into her arms where he was crying and Anko held him and said, "Can you tell me what's wrong huh?"

Naruto's voice was too low for anyone other than her to hear him and said, "He got mad at me. I was laughing at you two. I'm sorry it was just so funny."

Anko frowned and in a voice just as low said, "Has no one ever played with you before kiddo?"

Naruto sniffled and shook his head and Anko felt sorry for him and merely hugged him tightly and in the same low voice said, "Kashi wasn't angry Naruto. He was playing with you. If he'd of caught you the most he would've done was tickle you till you were out of breath. Nothing else."

"Promise." Said Naruto

"Promise kiddo." Said Anko who in the low voice added, "Now I think you should apologize kiddo. You hurt Kakashi's feelings thinking he was going to hurt you. He'd never hurt you ever. He cares about you if he didn't he wouldn't have asked the Hokage to hunt down the ones who hurt you or told the man off for not letting him have custody of you from the beginning like he wanted."

Naruto was shocked at that and whispered, "He wanted me?"

Anko smiled and said, "Yep. As soon as he saw you were alright after the Fox attacked and your parents were killed he petitioned to take you. The village council forbid it. And every meeting he was putting in a petition for you. He only stopped when they threatened to send him far away from the village permanently Then he wouldn't get to see you at all. Kakashi was placed on your guard detail by the Hokage to placate Kakashi who was threatening to take you and run away becoming a missing Nin because people kept trying to kill you. I have never seen him so pissed off before kiddo. He was furious when one Nin managed to get past them and almost killed you. He put a lightening coated fist through his chest in his rage. So trust me kiddo he's never going to hurt you ever."

Naruto moved away from her and Kakashi knelt down and Naruto went over to him and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry Kakashi-san I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Anko frowned as she said, "He thought you were angry at him for laughing at us. No one's ever played with him before and he didn't know the difference."

Kakashi felt like an ass and hugged him and said, "No I'm the one who's sorry Pup. I should've realized you wouldn't understand and take it wrong. I'm sorry I scared you."

Naruto moved and sniffled and Kakashi wiped his face off and he smiled and said, "How bout I make us some lunch since its noon?"

Anko was shocked and said, "Naruto when did you wake up?"

"He got up shortly after dawn." Said Pakkun

Kakashi said, "What did you eat this morning?"

"Cereal. Pakkun said you wouldn't get mad so long as I didn't make a mess or hurt myself." Said Naruto

"He had Bull help him get the milk and climb on the counter. He even ate near the sink then put everything away and climbed back down. He's been playing with us since he finished eating." Said Pakkun, "I went and got the others because you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want anyone sneaking up on you. We kept watch for you all night."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Well then we should feed the pup."

Kakashi tickled him then and Naruto laughed and Anko smiled as she put the couch back and Kakashi said, "Do you want to join us Anko-chan?"

Anko was shocked at the name used and smiled as she said, "I'd like that."

So Kakashi made them some lunch. He made chicken stir fry and Anko said, "Wow you sure can cook Kakashi."

He chuckled and said, "Thank you. And I am sure we can keep this between us yes."

Anko wondered what he meant only to see him take his mask down and she smiled and said, "Yeah no problem I'll keep your secret."

Naruto titled his head and Anko said, "Kakashi doesn't like anyone seeing his face. He's worn that mask since he was a little kid."

Naruto said, "How come?"

Kakashi said, "It's not so much seeing my face. My sense of smell is more advanced than normal. It's nowhere near as good as the Inuzuka's sense of smell is. But it's more than a normal human so I use the mask to filter out the smells so I don't get sick."

Naruto said, "Oh that makes sense."

After they ate Kakashi got dressed and then created a clone and said, "I'll be right back alright. I'm just going to go pick up some things."

"OK but you don't need to make a copy Kakashi-san. I can take care of myself." Said Naruto smiling

"I know you can pup but for my own peace of mind I want him to watch you." Said Kakashi

He left taking Anko back home and said, "Sorry you had to stay the night with us."

"I'm not it was fun." Said Anko who smiled, "He's a sweet kid actually."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Well feel free to come visit whenever you want to alright."

"Alright. Thank you." Said Anko who surprised him by leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing his masked cheek before going inside.

Kakashi chuckled and went to the market district. He bought new clothes for Naruto since he didn't have any for him. He then went to the grocery store and picked up some more food. When he was done he went back home and his clone dispelled after putting the food away. Kakashi gave Naruto another bath then got him dressed in some new clothes. He now wore a pair of light blue overhauls with a red t-shirt. Naruto smiled at him and Kakashi said, "So why don't we put your clothes away then we can go pick you out some toys to play with."

Naruto looked at him in awe and said, "Really?"

"Yep. So what do you say pup?" said Kakashi

Naruto took the bags and headed for his room making Kakashi chuckle. They went in and put away the clothes then Kakashi helped him with his new sandals, jacket, hat, scarf, and mittens. When he was ready they left with the pack following behind them. They hadn't wanted to go home and refused to stay in the apartment while the pup went out into the village. They walked down the street and Naruto was right next to him. When Kakashi actually almost tripped he lifted Naruto up into his arms and carried him. When they got to the toy store they went in and the shop owner said, "Hello my fine sir. Will you need any help?"

"No I think we'll be fine. Thank you." Said Kakashi who put Naruto down and took his scarf and mittens, "Go pick out whatever toys you want. And no worries alright I've saved up enough to last us a while."

Naruto smiled and left his side for the first time since they left the house. He was looking through all the toys. He was amazed at them all. He actually ran right into another kid. They both fell to the ground holding their heads. The other boy growled, "Watch where you're going mongrel."

Naruto bared his fangs at him and two dogs came over. One was a large wolf hound wearing an eye patch and the other was a pug and the Wolf hound said, "Kiba apologize. Your mother would be ashamed of you for calling him that."

The boy named Kiba said, "He's the one who ran into me Kuromaru."

"Be that as it may you shouldn't have called him a mongrel." Said Kuromaru, "So apologize to him."

Kiba frowned and said, "Sorry for calling you a mongrel."

Naruto still had his fangs bared at him and the pug said, "Pup it's alright. Their Inuzuka."

Naruto let his fangs cover and snorted as he got up and said, "Pretty rude for a clan child."

Kuromaru said, "Who are you child? I know the pug is Hatake Kakashi's summons but I don't know you."

A tall woman with red markings and short wild hair arrived and said, "Kuromaru is there a problem?"

"No Tsume. Kiba only ran headfirst into the boy. I was merely asking him who he was since he has Hatake's summons with him." Said Kuromaru

Naruto looked at the lady and she blinked and said, "Hello Naruto-kun. How are you today?"

Naruto cocked his head and in a confused voice said, "Why are you asking ma'am?"

Pakkun heard Kakashi and said, "Pup Kakashi is calling you."

Naruto regarded them before running off toward Kakashi and Pakkun said, "You'll have to excuse him Lady Tsume. Naruto has had a hard life. He doesn't trust people. He barely trusts Kakashi."

"Is it really that bad?" said Tsume

"Kakashi growled at him this morning and chased him. Naruto went and hide in the ventilation shaft and was crying because he thought Kakashi was mad at him for laughing at the fact he fell out of bed with Anko on top of him." Said Pakkun

Tsume wanted to know why the snake user was there but for a child to run away in fear of that was bad Kiba said, "Mama does that all the time. All that happens is your tickled when you're caught."

"Yes but Naruto has never had anyone play with him before Kiba-kun." Said Pakkun

Tsume knew there was more to this then she was hearing and said, "I guess I go talk to Kakashi then to find out the full story."

Kakashi was watching Naruto as he ran over to him and buried his head against his chest since he'd crouched down. He said, "What's wrong puppy?"

Tsume showed up then and said, "He ran head first into my own pup."

"Hello Tsume-sama. How are you today?"Said Kakashi smiling

"Doing fine. Can I speak with you for a moment privately?" said Tsume

Kakashi smiled and said, "Naruto why don't you take Bull and go look for some more toys alright."

Naruto said, "Kay Kakashi-san."

Him and Bull left and Kakashi said, "What did you want to talk about exactly ma'am?"

"Naruto. Pakkun told me some of what has happened. I want to know the whole story." Said Tsume

Kakashi told her everything while Naruto looked for toys. He was looking at figurines well action figures really of famous ninja and he grabbed one and said, "Bull look it's Kakashi-san."

Bull made a sound as if laughing and said, _so get it pup. He'll be really impressed and flattered. I bet if you looked you could find Kushina-chan and Minato-sensei._

Naruto was confused and said, "Who are they?"

 _Your parents pup. Kushina-chan is your mother. Minato-sensei was your father. He trained Kakashi actually._ Said Bull

Naruto was amazed and put the figurine of Kakashi in the basket and started looking through them and pulled one out and said, "Hey Jiisan has one too. Cool."

Bull chuckled as Naruto put it in the basket along with his other toys. He was looking through them when an older kid said, "Need help kiddo?"

Naruto looked up and saw a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes and lines on his face from his eyes and Naruto smiled and said, "I'm looking for my parents' figurines."

"Oh wow I bet they'll be surprised when they see them." said the boy smiling

"My parents are in heaven Shinobi-san. Have been for three years." said Naruto

He frowned then and leaned down and said, "Well if you tell me their names then I can help you find them."

"I only know fist names. Kushina and Minato." Said Naruto smiling

He was shocked and said, "Your Naruto well it's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto looked confused and the boy held out his hand and said, "Uchiha Itachi at your service."

Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do but Bull said _you're supposed to shake his hand pup._

Naruto did and he said, "No worries I bet I can find them. I knew your parents actually. Your mom used to babysit for me when I was your age. Our mom's were best friends actually."

Naruto was amazed at that and he said, "Were they nice?"

"Oh yeah they were awesome. Don't tell my dad but I would've much rather had your mom and dad as my parents then my own. Mine are too stuck up and strict."

Naruto laughed and they looked through them and Itachi said, "Ah see told you I'd find them."

He showed him a box with a woman with long dark red hair and dark violet eyes and said, "This Naru-chan is your mother."

Naruto took it and said, "Cool she was badass huh?"

"Oh yeah she and your dad hold the highest bounty in the bingo book. In fact your mother holds a standing bounty in the other four nations. Your dad has a standing bounty in Iwa and Kumo only. So you got to be careful who you tell about him. He has a bounty from Iwa that extends to his children alright." Said Itachi as he continued looking

"Alright Itachi-Nissan." Said Naruto smiling

Bull was shocked this was the first time he'd called anyone anything other than san. He smiled mentally at the thought that Naruto was getting more confident and when Itachi said, "Hmm interesting I can't seem to find Minato-sama. Hang on alright I'll go ask the owner if they have one in back."

He actually went to ask and Naruto looked at bull and said, "Why did he say Sama it's used for clan heads and important people?"

 _You father was the Yondaime Hokage._ Said Bull

Naruto was in awe and said, "No way that is so awesome. My parents really are badass."

Bull laughed again and Itachi came over and said, "Got you the last one he had in stock. I paid for it myself so he didn't throw a fit when you went up to the register. Trust me he would."

Naruto smiled and took the offered bag and said, "Thank you Itachi-Nii."

Itachi smiled and said, "Your welcome consider it a third birthday present since I missed it being on a mission."

Naruto smiled and nodded and when Itachi bid them farewell Naruto went back to Kakashi with Bull who carried the basket for him and Kakashi chuckled and said, "Did you find everything you wanted?"

''Yes sir." Said Naruto smiling at him

Kakashi chuckled and saw the bag and said, "What's that?"

"A late birthday present from Itachi-Nissan." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was shocked by the name given but smiled and said, "Alright then come on. You remembered to thank him yes?"

"Yes sir." Said Naruto

So they paid for everything and then Kakashi said, "How would you like to go see the Sandaime? He was worried about you when I went to speak with him about you last night."

Naruto smiled and said, "Can we please?"

Kakashi laughed and said, "You bet."

They walked down the street toward the administration building Hiruzen's office was in and when they got there Kakashi said, "Is he busy?"

"No only going over paperwork." Said the secretary

Kakashi went in with Naruto and said, "Sir?"

Hiruzen looked up and said, "Kakashi there wasn't a problem was there?"

"No sir. I brought you a visitor actually." Said Kakashi

Naruto came out from behind him and Hiruzen smiled and said, "Naruto-kun."

Kakashi took his jacket, mittens, hat, and scarf off before he ran over to the elderly man and was lifted up into his arms and hugged tightly and Naruto said, "Guess what Jiisan?"

Hiruzen said, "What?"

Naruto got down and went over to Kakashi who had a bag and Naruto dug in it having put all the figurines in the same bag and he took out the one of him and ran over to him and said, "I found you."

Hiruzen laughed and said, "Oh wow is this an old toy."

Kakashi laughed and said, "He was all excited. Even found mine and Kushina-Chans too with Itachi-kun's help."

"Oh yeah well then you were very luck. They don't make your mother's anymore kiddo." Said Hiruzen

Naruto smiled and went over to the bag and pulled out another one and went over to him and said, "Even got this one."

He showed Hiruzen who it was and he paled and Kakashi wondered what was wrong and Naruto said, "Itachi-Nissan bought it for me so the shop owner wouldn't make a fuss about it. Said it was a late birthday present. He said it was the last one the shop owner had even."

Kakashi said, "Who's that?"

Naruto showed him and said, "Its daddy."

Kakashi was amazed and said, "How do you know that?"

"Bull told me." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Wait you can understand him?"

Hiruzen said, "Kakashi?"

"Bull doesn't talk sir. He only barks like Shiba." Said Kakashi

Naruto smiled and said, "Uh-huh can understand her too sir."

Pakkun said, "He said it was from being around the strays for so long. He learned from an early age to understand us. I think he may have learned our language before your own Kashi."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Naruto…'

"I know Jiisan. Itachi-Nissan said I had to be careful who I told he was my daddy cause of the bounty that extends to his kids." Said Naruto smiling

Hiruzen said, "Alright so long as you're aware of it then I can't say anything."

When Naruto went home that night he was happy. He was actually playing with his figurines. Well Kakashi and Hiruzen's toy version. His parents were on his bed watching him play. Kakashi had checked on him and had been surprised to see them just sitting there together watching him play. He smiled at the sight on him playing with his toys like a normal child. When he came in because it was quiet he found Naruto on his bed with both his parents' dolls in his arms and he smiled as he covered him up and kissed his head before cleaning up his toys and putting them in the toy box he'd bought him. When it was all clean he went into the living room to relax for a while.

The next thing he knows it was dark. He didn't remember falling asleep but it seemed he had. He got up only to find Naruto's room empty and a mess. He sighed and went to clean up when he froze. A scent hit his nose like a sledge hammer. He growled and summoned Pakkun.

He'd sent his pack back to their home when they got back to the apartment so they could rest. Pakkun showed up and said, "What kak…" he took a deep sniff and snarled

Kakashi said, "Find Naruto first then we'll track down the bastard who thought they could do this in my own home. Bastard drugged me had to of."

Pakkun snorted and said, "He did sleeping gas. Your clothes reak of it."

Pakkun tracked Naruto's scent and said, "He's not here. His trail goes out the door."

"Damn it. Track him fast." Said Kakashi

They ran after him only to find him with Itachi who was holding him. He was crying too. When Kakashi got close Itachi actually launched weapons at him and jumped away with Naruto. Pakkun said, "Are you brain damaged Itachi? Why are you attacking my alpha?"

Kakashi understood it and said, "Because that bastard made Naruto believe I did it. They henged into me and placed a Genjutsu on me so Naruto didn't see me on the couch."

Itachi said, "And why should I believe you?"

"What reason would I have to do that to him? You know who his parents are and what they meant to me Itachi. Surely you would trust me more than to lay a hand on him in anyway unless he deserved it for doing something to get himself hurt or killed." Said Kakashi

Itachi wanted to believe him and said, "If you didn't do it, prove it."

"How?" said Kakashi, "Do you want me to go see Inoichi?"

"No pull your sleeve up. Naruto-kun said he bite you hard enough to draw blood. Said he scraped bone so it was pretty bad. If you're not injured then I'll believe you. There wasn't time for you to go get medical help and look for him too." Said Itachi

Kakashi realized it just ended and he rolled both sleeves up and showed him and said, "See I didn't touch him."

Itachi jumped back down to him and said, "Alright I believe you."

Kakashi knelt down to Naruto's level and said, "Pup please look at me."

It took some convincing but Naruto looked at him eventually and Kakashi showed him his arms and said, "It wasn't me Pup. It was someone henged into me. I was passed out on the couch from the drug they used on me. They placed a Genjutsu over me so you wouldn't see me."

Naruto didn't scent a lie having figured out how to differentiate them and went to him and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

"No pup I'm sorry. I promise they will pay for this. I'm personally going to hunt that bastard down and make him suffer for it." Said Kakashi not without a growl in his voice.

Itachi was watching them and Kakashi said, "Where is your father tonight?"

"At the station." Said Itachi

"Alright Naruto I want you to go with Itachi ok." Said Kakashi who looked at the boy, "Can you take him to your house till I get done?"

"It'll be hard but I can hide him in my room. My family doesn't really like him." Said Itachi

"I know maybe he can play with your brother while he's there. I bet Sasuke could use someone to play with his own age." Said Kakashi

"That's a good idea. I can offer to babysit Sasuke for a while. Mom has been trying to get some time alone lately." Said Itachi

When they left Kakashi said, "Get the other's we're going hunting."

It was almost an hour before they finally tracked their prey down. He was at a bar laughing his ass off and bragging to his friends who just so happened to be some of the ones Naruto had implicated. He actually ran into Ibiki there who said, "Why are you here Kakashi?"

"Because one of those bastards over there broke into my house, gassed me, then henged into me and raped Naruto again in my own house. Bastard is going to pay for that." Snarled Kakashi

Ibiki was shocked and said, "He's all yours Kakashi."

They went over and Pakkun snarled at one of them and Bull pinned him down and Kakashi made sure the others in the bar knew what he did as he loudly said, "Oh so you're the worthless peon who broke into my house and drugged me." That got several murmurs and he hauled him up," and then henged into me and forced yourself on my three year old son."

That sent the KI through the roof in the bar and Kakashi looked at the others at the table and snarled, "Oh and don't think you morons are off the hook. My son told me about you fuckers too. Well guess what you bought yourself a one way ticket to Ibiki's torture chamber. Courtesy of our Sandaime Hokage. Oh and look Ibiki came to get you personally."

The guy he had said, "What are you getting so bent out of shape for Hatake? That son of yours is nothing but a monster. He deserves far more than to be used like a common whore. Sides we found a good use for him."

Kakashi snarled and said, "Well you know what you just bought yourself for your actions and your mouth?"

The guy gagged as Kakashi choked him and he leaned right in his face and said, "I'm going to beat the hell out of you and then I am going to take you to Lady Inuzuka to deal with then if your still alive then you will go to the T&I department but it won't be Ibiki who gets you. I'm going to hand you to Anko who I might add is getting the sick freaks that lured him into their homes only to abuse him. Just because he is an orphan doesn't give you bastards the right to do anything to him."

Kakashi did just as he said he would. He beat him and then took him to Tsume who sicked their dogs on him after hearing what he did. And to their shock he was still alive so he was taken to Anko and told what he did to him. She was not happy and healed him before torturing him and healing him only to start over. He was begging to be killed by the time she was done. And even then she didn't give it to him. She just kept it up until he actually stopped reacting to it at all. Ibiki was waiting for her when she came out and said, "So did you kill him? I ain't heard any screams in an hour."

"Nope he's gone. I broke him mentally." Said Anko smiling, "Now ask me if I care."

Ibiki smiled and said, "I know you don't. Bastard deserved it."

Naruto though had been at the Uchiha compound playing with Sasuke after being given a bath to clean him up and some fresh clothes. He was quiet and wasn't interacting with Sasuke so much as sitting alone playing. Sasuke was worried and went over to Itachi and tugged on his pant leg and said, "Nissan?"

"Yes little brother?" said Itachi looking at him

Sasuke motioned him closer and when he was he whispered, "What's wrong with Naruto-kun? He seems really upset."

Itachi said, "Do you remember what mama said about Kaya?"

"That a bad man hurt her down there." Said Sasuke

"Yeah. Well earlier today a bad man broke into his house and drugged his guardian and then used a henge to look like his guardian. He then hurt Naruto the same way that bad man hurt Kaya-chan." Said Itachi

Sasuke looked horrified and Itachi merely hugged him and whispered, "Just give him some time to get over it. He'll be better in a few days. I'll even ask his guardian if you can come over and play with him again."

Sasuke nodded and then ran from the room and when he came back he had a book with him. He shut the door and went over to Naruto and crouched down and said, "Nar?"

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke showed him the book and quietly said, "Do you want me to ask Nissan if he'll read it to us?"

Naruto had never been included in story time at the orphanage so he was worried but he nodded and Sasuke smiled and went over to him and said, "Nissan will you read this to us please."

Itachi took the offered fairytale book and said, "You got it. Come on let's get comfortable."

Itachi got on his bed and leaned against the headboard. Sasuke went over and got Naruto and they climbed up on the bed and both boys laid down on either side of him and Itachi started to read them a fairytale called _Pom Poko._ It was Sasuke's favorite book. It was about Tenuki demons fighting back against human society after their forests were destroyed by developments. When Itachi had finished reading both Sasuke and Naruto were asleep against him. He smiled and laid them both down and covered them up. He went downstairs and his mother Mikoto Uchiha said, "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs sleeping. I read to him and he crashed." Said Itachi

"Oh that's good. But I thought I heard two voices in there earlier when I got laundry from his room." Said Mikoto

"You did I was asked to watch another little boy. He's Sasuke's age and a civilian. Kakashi adopted him yesterday. He had business to take care of in the village and didn't want to leave him alone. He has trust issues at the moment." Said Itachi

"Poor kid. I wonder what happened to cause that in someone so young. It also explains why his clone came to get little kid pajama's from us. He probably didn't have time to go shopping for any." Said Mikoto

"I overheard him talking to Lady Inuzuka at the toy store earlier today. He said the boy showed up at his door after he got home from his mission last night filthy beyond belief. He asked him for some food because he hadn't eaten in a few months. Kakashi-san offered him a place to stay the night and had to actually show the kid his ANBU mask before he'd believe him. Apparently that poor kid has been sexually abused since he was two days old." Said Itachi

Mikoto put her hands over her mouth and said, "OH that poor boy."

"He was even lured into homes with the promise of food and a bed only to have to pay them back with sexual acts." Said Itachi who actually ended up activating his sharingan subconsciously, "Right now Kakashi-san is out hunting. Seems some Nin broke into his apartment, used sleeping gas on him, and then henged into him and raped his son in his room. The poor boy was sleeping and woke up with him on top of him. He even placed a Genjutsu on the living room so the kid wouldn't see Kakashi-san passed out on the couch. He ran into me and told me everything. I almost killed Kakashi-san when he showed up. If it hadn't been for the fact that the kid Bit his attacker hard enough to scrape bone I wouldn't have believed a thing he said."

Mikoto was horrified and said, "Then I hope he finds the rat bastard."

"Me too mother. Me too." Said Itachi, "And I hope he suffers when he does."

"Itachi-Nissan." Said a voice from beyond the door

"Yeah pup what's up?" said Itachi

"Um Pakkun's here." Said Naruto

"OK am I to take you to Kakashi-san's house then or is he waiting at the gate?" said Itachi as he put his glass down

"Gate." Said Naruto

Itachi went over and said, "Alright come on I'll take you so you don't get lost. Let's go get you bundled up."

They were upstairs in the room and Itachi had just finished putting his hat on when Mikoto came to the door and saw Sasuke still asleep on the bed and saw Itachi UN raveling a knotted scarf and he said, "Yes mother?"

He wound it around his face and she said, "I just thought he'd like a treat. I was making them while you were watching them."

She had a wrapped box and Itachi said, "I'm sure he'll love your cookies as much as Sasuke and I do."

Naruto looked at her and saw the box and went over to her when she handed it to him and said, "Thank you Lady Uchiha."

"Your welcome sweetie." Said Mikoto who smiled, "And You can call me Obassan it sounds better than lady Uchiha or ma'am."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok Obassan."

Itachi lifted him up and said, "I'll be back mother I'm just going to take him to the gate. If Sasuke wakes up tell him I'll ask if they can play together again. I promised I would ask if he could go over to Kakashi-san's and play with his new friend."

Mikoto smiled and said, "Oh I'm sure he'll be aloud. And it might be a good idea to go there. Your father may have a fit about having him here. Especially if he's adopted by Kakashi. You know how your father hates that man."

"I know mother that's why I had him in the room the whole time. So no one saw him and informed father. It's also why I am taking him to the gate myself. And why I have refrained from using his name." said Itachi

"Good call." Said Mikoto

They left and Naruto said, "You lied to her. You didn't do it so they wouldn't know it was me."

"Yes but despite our mother's being friends pup. Mother doesn't hate you for the same reason as everyone else. She blames you for your mother's death. Your mother and mine were as close as sisters. And it hurt my mama very much when yours died." Said Itachi, "Don't worry alright she's not a bad person."

"I know she seems really nice Nissan. And I hope Kakashi-san let's Sasuke-con come over. I like playing with him." Said Naruto smiling only for it to fall.

"What's wrong pup?" said Itachi

"Kakashi-san asked me to stay with him permanently." Said Naruto

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You'll be safe, have food, and always have a place to sleep." Said Itachi

"I know and I want to say yes. But what if Daddy and Mommy get mad cause I said yes?" said Naruto

"Oh puppy I don't think they'll get angry at you for agreeing. In fact they'd encourage you to do it. In fact Naruto-kun if you wanted to call him daddy from now on I don't think they'd mind. And I know Kakashi-san wouldn't mind if you called him that. He already claimed you as his own." Said Itachi who smiled, "Why do you think he calls you pup? The Inuzuka call their kids Pup too. It's an affectionate name you call your own child in their clans."

Naruto said, "You really think he won't be mad?"

"Yep if you want so you know you're safe. You can call him it when we get there and if he tries anything I'll stop it alright." Said Itachi smiling

Naruto nodded and when they got there Itachi put him down the gate guards weren't happy Kakashi was there though. Naruto ran over to Kakashi and took the flying leap when he got there and exclaimed, "DADDY!"

Kakashi almost had a heart attack but felt so much warmth in his heart at the sound of that name he couldn't help but smile. He caught him and hugged him tightly and made him look at him and said, "If you want to call me that then go right ahead pup. I don't mind at all."

Naruto smiled and looked at Itachi and said, "You were right Nissan he wasn't mad."

Itachi chuckled and came over and handed Kakashi a box and he said, "What's this?"

"Obassan gave me cookies." Said Naruto

"Mom told him to call her Obassan instead of Lady or Ma'am." said Itachi

Kakashi picked Naruto up and held the box and said, "Thank you for watching him for me. And before you ask I found him and he suffered greatly. I beat him up then gave him to Tsume who sicked her dogs on him. And then I handed him to Anko. Which is where he is right now being tortured over and over and healed before he can die from the injuries. Trust me he's going to wish he was dead."

"Good mother will be happy to hear that. I had to explain why I was watching him and not a clone." Said Itachi

Kakashi nodded and Itachi said, "MY brother wanted to know if he could come over and play with Naru-chan again."

"Of course. Just pick the day and we'll set it up." Said Kakashi

When they were walking home Naruto said, "I had a lot of fun daddy."

"I'm glad you had fun pup. And I have set seal traps around our place so no one will try that again." Said Kakashi

Kakashi's last thought that night after getting home and putting Naruto to bed for the night was, _No worries Sensei I promise I will protect him from now on. And I will be a good dad for him just as you were and would've been._

 _A/N: Well this was chapter two. I hope you like it. Please review as always. The book Pom Poko is a movie by Miasaki the creator of spirited away and Ponyo. My kids love his movies so I added it in as a book. Seemed like something they would read back then._


	3. Chapter 3

So the next day saw the whole village had been raided. Everyone who had hurt Naruto had been taken into custody and punished. They were tortured and then executed on sight. The Daimyo's advocate had asked why they were doing mass arrests and informed the Daimyo. He himself ordered their execution immediately. He had no love for ones such as that.

That morning Naruto ran into Kakashi's room and jumped on his bed and on top of him and said, "Daddy come on time to get up."

Kakashi chuckled and they went out to get fed. This was the routine of the house for a while. When Kakashi was summoned and sent on a mission he went to Anko's house and knocked on the door she answered and said, "Kakashi what a surprise?"

She had become a permanent fixture in their lives as she adored Naruto and he said, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting Naruto. I got a mission that's a week long. If it's longer I'll let you know and even pay you for it."

Anko laughed and said, "Nah don't worry about it. You know I can't say no when it comes to that little ball of sunshine. When you got to leave?"

"In two hours." Said Kakashi, "I only just found out about it."

Anko snorted and said, "Rats at the council I bet you."

"Yeah most likely." Said Kakashi

Anko got her stuff and came to the door again and locked it and said, "Alright well let's go then."

They came to the apartment and Kakashi said, "Pup?"

Naruto came out there and said, "Yeah daddy?"

"Anko-chan is going to watch you for a while alright. I have a mission. I'll be back in a week alright." Said Kakashi

"Alright daddy. Please be careful." Said Naruto smiling at him as he hugged him.

When he left he met his team at the gate and they left. They were running when one of them said, "So why were you later than normal Captain?"

Kakashi laughed and said, "Yeah sorry 'bout that but I was the last one notified of the mission. I had to go home restock my pack. And I also had to hunt down my babysitter."

That surprised them and his second in command Neko said, "Why babysitter Sempai?"

"I adopted a son two months ago." Said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Wow." Said the first one, "How's that been?"

"Pretty good actually. There was a minor bump in the road the second day but it's been pretty good." Said Kakashi

"What kind of bump?" said another

"Sorry we're prying." Said another

Kakashi laughed and said, "Its fine guys. As for the bump Falcon some moron thought it would be a good idea to gas me place a Genjutsu on me so it looked like I wasn't passed out on my couch. Henge into me and then wake my son up by making him think I raped him."

That shocked them all and said, "Please tell me you found the rat bastard?"

"OH I did. I left my son with Itachi who he'd met earlier that morning at the toy store and went hunting. Ran into Ibiki while he was picking up others who decided that a three year old child made a good bed partner. I beat the hell out of him then took him to Tsume who sicked her dogs on him. Then because he was still alive I took him to Anko who tortured him and healed him repeatedly. He's now completely catatonic in a mental institution." Said Kakashi, "OR he was one of the ones the Daimyo ordered executed. Not sure and really don't care."

"So who's watching him? Itachi-kun again?" said another

"Nope I left him with Anko." Said Kakashi who waited for it.

The others fell from the trees and when they came back up they all exclaimed, "YOU LEFT YOUR THREE YEAR OLD SON WITH ANKO!"

"Yep he happens to adore her and she adores him. Never seen her smile so much or so big then when he's playing around with her." Said Kakashi amused

Falcon said, "Well let's hurry up and finish this thing. We don't want her babysitting for too long. She may traumatize the poor kid."

Mean while in Konoha Anko had taken Naruto to the park to play. He was bundled up tightly. There were kids playing there too. Naruto was apprehensive about going and playing with them. But Anko said, "Go ahead and play puppy. And when they ask your name just tell them it's Rama Hatake. Your middle name's Rama so it's not lying."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok Anko-chan."

He ran off to play with them. Anko laughed and went over to a bench and sat down. And a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow came over to her. She wore a winter parka and pants and boots. She said, "Never took you for the kid type Anko-chan."

Anko laughed and said, "Yeah I know. I wouldn't either actually. But with him Kurenai it's amazing."

Kurenai sat down with her and they started talking. Naruto went over to the kids and said, "Hi."

His voice was shy and timid and a girl with short hair that went to just above her shoulders, with the bangs held back from her face by two blue barrettes. Her blue eyes sparkled in the reflected sunlight from the snow and said, "Hi. You want to play?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He had taken to wearing a mask like Kakashi when he went out in public so no one knew it was him. And she saw his blonde hair and said, "Which one of my cousins are you?"

Naruto cocked his head like a puppy and said, "I'm not related to you I don't think." He stuck his hand out, "Rama Hatake."

She laughed and said, "We're not adults."

Naruto was nervous and one boy with triangles said, "Give him a break Ino. He's probably never been around other kids. Before."

Naruto snorted and the boy said, "What am I wrong?"

"Yeah I was around you once Inuzuka-san. You ran head first into me and called me a mongrel." Said Naruto amused

Kiba was shocked and said, "You're that kid. Oh wow it's been like two months since I saw."

Naruto laughed and said, "I've played with Sasuke-kun fore several times."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" said Kiba

Naruto nodded and he said, "Wow he very rarely leaves his compound to play with commoners."

Naruto giggled and Ino said, "Well like Kiba stated I'm Ino Yamanaka. He's Shikamaru Nara and he's Choji Akimichi. The girl there that's Sakura Haruno. That boy over there by the totters is Shino Aburame. He keeps to himself most of the time. He collects insects." She looked around and saw who was coming, "And those two over there are Neji and his younger cousin Hinata. They're Hyuuga. Their clan is just as stuck up as the Uchiha clan. But they don't mind their kids playing with us actually unlike the Uchiha clan does."

Naruto nodded and saw Itachi and said, "Be right back."

He ran over to the taller boy who crouched down and was hugged and Naruto said, "Itachi-Nissan."

"Hello Pup. Are you having fun?" said Itachi smiling not seeing Kakashi, "Where's your dad?"

"Mission. Anko-chan is watching me." Said Naruto smiling, "Can Sasuke-kun come play? We're short one for even teams if we have Shino-kun play."

Itachi smiled and poked his nose and said, "I'm sure I can get mom to agree to that. I have a mission though. I saw you here on my way home and decided to say hi."

Naruto smiled and said, "Anko-chan can watch him for Obassan."

"I will ask alright. Why not go ask Shino-kun if he wants to play too?" said Itachi smiling

When Naruto left he stopped near the totters and said, "Shino-kun?"

He looked up at him and didn't recognize him and Naruto said, "Ino-chan told me who you were in case you're wondering. Names Rama Hatake." He smiled under his mask, "Do you want to come play with us?"

Shino did the math and said, "Wouldn't be fair. Why cause your short one for even teams."

"I know but Itachi-nii is going to go ask Obassan if Sasuke-kun can come play. With him the teams will be even." Said Naruto

Shino said, "Alright thank you. Why cause not many want to play with me."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't bother me you like bugs. My daddy's friend Anko-chan she likes Snakes."

Shino smiled and Naruto held his hand out and Shino smiled more and took it. They ran back over and Naruto said, "Can Shino-kun play too?"

Ino went to say something when Naruto said, "Itachi-nii said he'd ask Obassan if Sasuke-kun could come play. The teams will still be even if we play something that needs teams."

They couldn't argue that and they agreed much to Shino's shock. Itachi arrived with Sasuke and said, "Miss Anko?"

She looked and said, "Itachi what a surprise."

He gave a polite bow and said, "I have to leave on a mission soon. And Puppy asked if my brother could come play. Mother has agreed so long as he's watched. Would you mind watching him for us please? Mother has already agreed to compensate you for your time."

Anko smiled at the boys and said, "Of course." She smiled at Sasuke and said, "He's over playing with the other kids. He's using Rama alright."

Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother just as Naruto came bounding over and said, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hugged him too and Naruto laughed and hugged Itachi and said, "Careful Nissan."

"You got it puppy." Said Itachi smiling, "Be good for Miss Anko Sasuke alright."

"I will Nissan. Safe trip and thank you for convincing mama to let me come play today." Said Sasuke smiling

"You bet." Said Itachi ruffling his hair.

Naruto took him over and said, "Sasuke's here."

Everyone was introduced and they played tag, hide and seek, and snow ball fights. The snowball fights were what got the adults. They all laughed as they paired off two each and started an all out war. After it ended Naruto was jumping with Sasuke since they'd won the fight. Everyone had fun. And when they were going home Anko with the help of Kurenai took the boys home. Both were exhausted. Sasuke was being carried by Kurenai while Naruto was asleep against Anko's shoulder. Just as Sasuke was against Kurenai's.

They went to the Uchiha district and all the way to the main compound and knocked on the door. Fugaku himself answered the door and was shocked to see them along with his son and Mikoto came in the room as well and said, "Anko-san."

Fugaku said, "Why is our son with her?"

"Itachi asked if Sasuke could go play with his new friend. The one he goes to play with sometimes." Said Mikoto making him nod, "Well Itachi had a mission and I was stuck here with work. So Miss Anko agreed to watch him since she was watching Sasuke's friend while his father is out on a mission."

Fugaku said, "Ok. No problems?"

"No sir. The boys wore themselves out playing. Sasuke had a lot of fun playing with the other clan children today. Should've seen the size of the smile on his face. And your son won a snowball war today too." Said Anko

Fugaku knew it wasn't a big achievement but said, "Thank you for watching him."

Mikoto took him from Kurenai and then surprised Anko by handing her payment and said, "I know it's a handful watching two boys when their different ages. It only has to be worse when they're the same age."

Anko tried to decline but she insisted so she smiled and said, "Thank you Uchiha-sama. And he's not that bad. He can come over anytime he wants. I'm staying at Rama's house for the duration."

When they left Kurenai said, "Awkward."

"Yeah it was. But hey I got paid." Said Anko amused

Kurenai chuckled and said, "Man your funny."

"Want to come join me for some cocoa? I'm just going to put him to bed. Then I've got nothing to do. I don't even have reports to finish." Said Anko

Kurenai said, "You poor girl. But yeah I could use some Cocoa."

They went to the apartment and Anko saw him and said, "Afternoon Gai." Who quickly added, "The Pups asleep."

Gai smiled and in a quiet volume, but normal for the rest of the known world, said, "Afternoon Miss Anko, Miss Kurenai. What are you lovely ladies doing this youthful day?"

"Just putting the pup to bed. Wore himself out at the park playing. We're going to have Cocoa would you like to join us?" said Anko

Kurenai was downright floored by her friend's behavior and the fact Gai sounded like a normal person and Gai smiled and said, "Thank you for the offer Miss Anko but I have a prior engagement. You are watching Kakashi's young child?"

"Yes until he comes home from his mission." Said Anko smiling, "So if you need anything come ask alright. I'll be here."

He nodded and then left them and Anko let herself in and Kurenai said, "Who are you and where did my Anko go?"

Anko laughed and said, "I'm over a lot. Gai caught us once when we were returning from dinner. He started praising Kakashi on his taste in woman and asked me out then and there."

Kurenai said, "You didn't say yes did you?"

"Yes I did actually. It was to humor him." Said Anko who laid Naruto on his bed, "He wasn't that bad. Not my type but he was a perfect gentleman. He will make some woman one lucky girl. He cooks did you know that? He is amazing in a kitchen. You will think you went to heaven after eating it."

"He cooked you dinner." Said Kurenai shocked

"He did. Even gave me a dozen roses too." Said Anko smiling

"Awe now I'm jealous." Said Kurenai

"No jealous is the fact I've eaten with Kakashi several times multiple meals." Said Anko as she undressed Naruto of his outdoor clothes.

"And not like you've seen his face." Said Kurenai

Anko shot her an amused smile and Kurenai gasped and said, "You have?"

"Multiple times. He doesn't even hide behind his mask around me when here or at my place." Said Anko amused as she removed Naruto's hat.

Kurenai saw him and said, "Wait that's the Uzumaki kid ain't it."

"He was yeah. He's not Naruto Hatake." Said Anko smiling as she put Naruto to bed.

She reached up and took two action figures off the shelf and put them under his arm and Kurenai said, "Why the Yondaime and some red head?"

"Kushina-sama and Minato-sama." Said Anko as she brushed his hair and kissed his head before they left the room taking his winter stuff with them, "Kushina is his mother. And there was a reason he was chosen for what he was Kurenai."

Kurenai gasped and said, "Minato-sama is his…"

"Bingo." Said Anko

"Wow." Said Kurenai

They drank hot chocolate and talked. They were talking for a while when a small sleepy voice said, "Mama?'

Both woman stopped and looked at him and Anko got up and crouched in front of him and said, "what's wrong sweetie?'

Kurenai was shocked at this side of her friend and Naruto sniffled as he said, "I miss daddy."

Anko picked him up and said, "Shush baby it's alright. Kakashi will be back in a week promise."

Naruto merely put his head against her shoulder and was sniffling still but they both could see he was still very sleepy and he finally stopped but yawned and said, "Mama?"

Anko rubbed his back and said, "Yeah buddy."

"Moon Mama." Said Naruto sleepily

Anko chuckled and said, "Alright baby."

Anko went over to the couch and Kurenai wondered what he mean by Moon and Anko sat down and turned him so he was laying in her arms and then started humming then surprised Kurenai by actually singing to him,

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Here I wait, and here I stand  
Early morning northern hour hand  
Studying, in solitude  
Looking for, a hidden clue_

 _CHORUS  
I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moo-oon_

 _Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade  
Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, the hidden tomb_

 _Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth_

 _CHORUS  
I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moo-oon_

 _Condemned me to death  
With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head_

 _Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold_

 _Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade  
I will not be swayed  
With the might of the moon by my side_

Kurenai was just surprised her friend had a wonderful voice. Anko stood up and put him to back to bed and when she came out Kurenai said, "Wow. That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing."

Anko smiled and said, "Yeah I don't do it often. Well for other people I don't do it often. He likes it when I sing to him. Or Kakashi does. Now there is a voice of an angel."

Kurenai said, "Are you two dating?"

"In all honesty I have no clue. I'm over here all the time or he's over at my place. We go out to eat. We take Naruto to the park together. Kakashi cooks for me when I'm over or I do him. I've spent the night here several times with the two of them. But as for dating I have no clue. Never really come up." Said Anko smiling

"Wow." Said Kurenai, "Something to ask when he gets back."

"Yeah it is actually." Said Anko smiling, "All thought that was cute."

"What was?" said Kurenai

"Naruto just now. Calling me Mama." Said Anko smiling a huge smile, "It was cute."

"Wait he doesn't do that normally?" said Kurenai

"Nope first time actually." Said Anko smiling, "God I can't stop smiling."

"Aww that's adorable the emotionless snake queen found her heart in the eyes of a toddler." Said Kurenai teasingly


End file.
